lsrpfandomcom-20200223-history
Provisional Municipal Administration
The Los Santos Provisional Municipal Administration (PMA) was an organization of the Los Santos government placed as a substitute to the Los Santos City Council during the tenure of Mayor Michael Kingsland. The PMA was formed on 30 November 2011. This highly controversial body was received negatively by the general public, as one of the most pivotal aspects of Kingsland's manifesto was to create a democratic system in the election of the City Council, in contrast to the highly considered undemocratic system of the past. The Provisional Municipal Administration, according to Kingsland, would have acted as a temporary city council for 30 days, where on 31 December, 2011, he would have held a referendum concerning the issue. No referendum was held, and upon Kingsland's departure from office, the former system of the City Council consisting largely of heads of other government departments was continued. Background Councils of the past Before October 2010, the City of Los Santos had no city councils, rather, they were governed by the Mayor and his deputy. The state government demanded a council be added, because of the rapid expansion of the city's population. Thus, a system was installed where five officials would be elected by the people living in each respective district. However, it soon became obvious that no council elections were taking place, rather, the Mayor personally appointed the councilors he or she wanted. This caused outrage throughout the city. The state government refused to intervene, stating that they only wanted the power of the mayor to be split, and it was, according to a spokesperson. This system continued, and in August 2011, Michael Kingsland made his voice heard, after he was denied joining the council. Many claim Kingsland only objected to the system because previous mayor Susan Lichter didn't select him as her Northern District Councilor, however, Kingsland has stated that that wasn't his reason, rather, he seeks a fair system for all. Kingsland's idea Michael, from his first event in August 2011, stated that he wanted councilpersons to be democratically elected by the citizens in the districts they wish to represent. Opponents claimed that in the special case of Los Santos, there would be too much logistical problems presented to have Kingsland's idea implemented. The majority of people in Los Santos, however, supported Kingsland's democratic ideas as apposed to his opponent, Kaylis Wyatt, who wanted to continue with the "normal" system of government. When Kingsland won the elections, he almost immediately made the idea of the Provisional Municipal Administration known. Aims and objectives As per Kingsland's announcement, the objectives of the PMA are as follows: *Representation of the views of the citizens of Los Santos. *Participation in the debate and discussion of legislation and governmental affairs. *Voting in favor against pieces of legislation or policy. Structure The PMA essentially operated identically to a regular Los Santos City Council, with a Provisional Municipal Administrator acting as a City Councilor for each of the five districts of Los Santos. The members of the PMA, as announced on 4 December 2011, were: *Deputy Mayor, Mr. Philip Winslow *Municipal Administrator, Mr. Ed Waldsmith *Municipal Administrator, Mr. Kenneth Harrison *Municipal Administrator, Mr. Brad Williams *Municipal Administrator, Mr. Ryan Chief Controversy When Kingsland was first heard of in late August 2011, he was campaigning for council elections to be made democratic, like a classic American system. He stood true to this idea, which eventually led to him winning the November 2011 Mayoral Elections. However, with the creation of the Provisional Municipal Administration, many thought that Kingsland's idea of democratization was a spoof. Kingsland even after the announcement of the PMA held true that the democratic system he campaigned about would be seen during his administration. This system was never realized. See Also/External Links *Michael Kingsland mayoral campaign, November 2011 *Los Santos City Council *Announcement of creation *Announcement of members category:Organizations